Ultimus Weil
Ultimus Weil also known as Ultimus Vile in Japan and as alias Dr Ultimus (Drウルティマス Dokutā Urutimasu) ''or '''Dr Weil' in the american game and in Japan as Dr Vile (Dr.バイル Dokutā Bairu) in Japan is the human antagonist of Megaman Battle Network Black OX and Megaman Battle Network Blue SX and the New Megaman NT Warrior Doujin. He takes his plans after ''Dr Regal and ''Dr Wily It is not known of he has children or parents. He was born by an mysterious secret. He leads Blake Freddy Harley and Melissa to contacted as World terror. History In the Megaman Battle Network Black OX series. Dr Ultimus founding the Omega DNA at his first working science. He was experimenting when this DNA did the undernet to his strikes. Ultimus comes for an idea to create also the Jolify programm but he never acts that this 2 programms are very dangerous during the development. The Omega programm killed an friend of Tadashi when he never except that. Later he becomes more evil and try's to deleting the Space Net base center where Nate and others try to searching for problems on earth. His employers Blake Harley Freddy and Melissa have did this programm but don't knows that this programm is too dangerous. Except Mr Match knows how dangerous it is. After an 2 Months after Ultimus kidnapped Yuichiro and try's to strike the Omega programm about the whole world. Lan has defeat the 4 teens. And Blake knows this programm and try's to stop that. But sadly he loses his Navi WaterMan and Megaman is one of the strongest Navi defeat her. After he defeated the Omega Programm. Ultimus Weil is angry because she has defeating the Programm but he never stops. At Megaman Battle Network Blue SX Ultimus Weil is rescued by the Copybots and returned after his wrecking base. He creates an new base. And try's to mading an another bad programm. The programm is called the Jolify programm. The programm that has killed Lan's grandfather Lan don't knows because he is always an kid. He met him at Megaman Battle Network 3 but the change of died is Lan difficult to hear that Ultimus Weil has 4 new World Terror employers and has changed to do. After the Jolify programm has did to broke memory's at Lan grandfather Lan is ways to forget it after Lan defeating the Jolify programm Lan sees her grandfather at the hospital and is too sick. He says to Lan that the Jolify programm has changed to died. Lan is in sadness and knows the answer by Tadashi why he was sick and died at an sickbed. Ultimus Weil is arrested and is on the prison by his two dangerous programms that everlasting the earth. Later he gets his answered that he has 40 years is caught. Manga In the new Megaman NT Warrior doujin Ultimus Weil story is the same as the game series but too little changed. He sets Mr Henry at the Space Net Base to say Well that's my plan. In the game version say he Well off scource you have needed it. The difference at the Manga Version is know that the answers are different between the game. Personality Ultimus Weil is a truly evil character he despair his most truly about programms where his employees at World Terror never seen that before he is in madness and is very raged from his faillure to MegaMan and directly Dr Hikari who he hates both his insanity is too mading work for teenagers and adults to mading nuisance or other troubles. World Terror is the same group by World Three but World Three is solved. In the ending of Megaman Battle Network Black OX Ultimus says that his plans are not over. and still in the next games he is back. In the ending of Megaman Battle Network Blue SX he wayard to becoming the world best industry but later Police agents finding her and is arrested. Category:WWT Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Doctors